


From it she fled

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, the radio drama is very thrilling and intriguing i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: She couldn’t remember it, but sheknewshe’d felt like this before.Before.





	From it she fled

“Is it beginning?” 

She shook herself out of her musings. “No, they’re still doing the introductions.” 

“Riz, that means yes!” 

This probably was their dozenth argument about it. “You already know the characters.”

“Aha!” Rebecca appeared in the doorway, smug look on her face, bowl of snacks in her hands and Hayate begging behind her. “Sarah said that last year, they put hidden messages in there.”

“I know, Major Hughes’ wife was very annoyed that he spoiled the mystery.”

Rebecca blinked. “Well, she was right!” Marching over, she plopped down on the couch next to her, pouting, and Riza smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The fourteeth prompt from the random choice generator was "domestic/at home" and I thought I'd do some Rizbecca fluff 😊😊😊  
Come visit me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos are appreciated and I try to reply to all comments!


End file.
